


Light-hearted Fantasy

by yuqiah



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Modern AU, angsty in the later chapters i guess, there might be two endings if i have time lmao, where are oumeno fanfics on this site im muy sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiah/pseuds/yuqiah
Summary: Kokichi has awakened with the curse of unrequited love, and is stuck in a bind of whether to confess his feelings to his significant other before its too late.





	Light-hearted Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> there is an overwhelmingly low amount of oumeno content on this site, so i decided to contribute to that number.
> 
> tw: might be slight gore or blood in the later chapters
> 
> edit: to any of the ppl that live under a rock hanahaki disease is when one suffers from unrequited love and throw up flowers. if they confess to their love interest then the flowers would be gone but if they dont they die. the victim can also get it surgically removed but would no longer feel romantic attraction to their former love interest.

“Yumeno-chan?” Kokichi asked, standing up from his desk and looking towards the girl behind him, who was currently occupied with playing on her 3DS. Unknowingly, Himiko had earphones tucked under her red strands of hair to block out surrounding outside noises and was turned up to a high setting.

“Yuuuumeno-chaaan,” Kokichi echoed, sounding noticeably impatient. He repeatedly tapped on the corner of Himko’s desk in an attempt to catch her attention, but to no avail she was intensely focused on the screen, watching the priestess cast a critical attack on an enemy mage, obliterating him into smithereens. Kokichi tried to lightly tap on her shoulder a few times, then frantically wave his hand in front of her face. Himiko didn’t flinch nor fidget, as her eyes were still fixated on the game.

Kokichi groaned at his numerous failed attempts, then crossed his arms and stared right through Himiko’s burgundy eyes, clearly oblivious to anything that didn’t involve swords or witchcraft. The purple-haired teen couldn’t take the suspense of waiting any longer, and so he swiftly pushed the top cover of the 3DS down towards the bottom cover, clamping Himiko’s fingers in the process.

“Agh, what the hell was that for?” the redhead exclaimed with an agitated look sprawled on her face. She removed her fingers from the binding fold and popped out her earphones. “I was just about to finish this level…”

“That can wait Yumeno-chan. The bus is about to leave without us!” Kokichi said, grabbing Himiko’s arm thus lifting her out of her seat.

“Oh, you’re right. I was so immersed into the game I almost lost track of the time,” Himiko rubbed her droopy eyes and giggled. Kokichi rolled his eyes then smiled at her silly excuse.

With that, they rushed out of the room, leaving an imaginary trail of a potential lighthearted feeling coming their way. Or so one thought.

\---

“And that’s how I managed to prank Momota-kun and his stupid goons into getting a one way ticket to detention for a week without getting caught!” Kokichi assuredly said with a smug grin. “Hot sauce is always the answer to comedic revenge!”

“Heh, that was a pretty spicy prank you pulled off if you ask me,” Himiko said, giggling at her witty pun whilst half listening to the rest of Kokichi’s erratic story. “Isn’t that a bit too overkill though?”

“Whatever, they deserved it after all those times of testing my patience,” scoffed Kokichi. He was trying to kick a pebble in a straight line with his foot but ended up falling off the sidewalk and onto the road. “Also can’t blame them for having such weak, sensitive stomachs.”

Himiko simply shrugged and averted her gaze back to her game. Kokichi glanced over his shoulder, and on the screen depicted the same priestess in battle but struggling to survive by how many hits she was taking from the opposing myrmidon.

“Nishishi~ Looks like someone’s been slacking off instead of studying for summer exams~” Kokichi teased as he casually wrapped his free arm around Himiko, which caused her to blush profusely. Normally she would’ve hissed at anyone who dared to lay a finger on her despite the petite stature she withheld, but it was different for Kokichi’s case. Even though he can be quite the troublemaker at times, Himiko was thankful enough for the company, his comforting touch keeping her mind at ease. 

“Sh-shut up,” Himiko grumbled, looking away from the boy’s playful smirk. “It’s not like you’re doing the same either. There’s still plenty of time before vacation comes so whatever.”

“Oh please! I have it all up in―”

At that moment was when Kokichi thought he felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his stomach, like a thousand needles piercing their way into his skin...

“―blegh!”

Out of his mouth came not only a heavy, phlegm-filled cough but also...yellow chrysanthemum petals too?

“Whoa, are you okay?!” Himiko shouted, startled from the sudden cacophony. She wiggled out of Kokichi's grasp. “My house is close by, do you want me to get you some tablets?”

“N-no, I’m fine!” Kokichi backed away, discreetly kicking the petals aside to the road. “Maybe it’s just the change of weather getting the best of me…”

Words could not comprehend the bewilderment the teen boy was sensing right now. Was this a dream? Was he being mesmerized into some wacky delusions? Could he pinch himself right now to escape out of this flipped version of reality? Whatever scheme the world was planning seemed to be somewhat of a cruel joke towards him, kicking back in their seats at their amusement.

“You know what? I think I should go. I just remembered that I have to go straight home for an emergency family meeting,” Kokichi nervously lied, trying to hold in the petals in his mouth that were on the verge of prying out. He desperately needed to escape out of this situation pronto. “See you tomorrow Yumeno-chan!”

But right when Himiko was about to respond Kokichi dashed all the way to his house, panting furiously as if he just ran a marathon, then slammed the front door once he was inside, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Geez that guy is weird,” Himiko muttered under her breath.

The petals on the road flew away in the wind, wary to the path they’ll be heading next into someone’s enlightening heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two together sm bye


End file.
